


Distrações

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tenta seduzir Bruce, talvez Bruce seja distraído demais para ser seduzido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrações

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618540) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Escrita para o aniversário da Lizzy (screamingarrows).

Apesar de todos os seus problemas com relação ao seu valor pessoal, Tony Stark sabia que duas coisas poderiam ser ditas sobre ele: a primeira era que era um gênio, e a segunda, de certa forma seu desdobramento natural, era que poderia fazer qualquer coisa se dedicasse todo seu intelecto para isso. Por isso, não podia aceitar que havia algo que era impossível, mesmo que parece assim no momento.

 

A parte mais frustrante de tentar seduzir Bruce era que não havia sido rejeitado uma única vez. Apesar de tudo o que diziam sobre ele, não era um cretino ao ponto de seguir insistindo com alguém que havia demonstrado não estar interessado. Não, Bruce não dava nenhum indicativo de haver percebido o que estava fazendo. Ser desligado era uma coisa, Bruce quando tinha acesso a um laboratório era um outro nível, Tony não duvidava que ele não fosse capaz de perceber se seu jaleco pegasse fogo. Especialmente porque isso aconteceu e Tony achava que ainda tinha espuma do extintor de incêndio no ouvido depois que Dummy os “salvou”.

 

Na verdade, suas tentativas estavam ficando cada vez mais ousadas. Suas ideias já estavam se esgotando, e Pepper não conseguia olhar para nenhum dos dois sem ter um ataque de riso. Contar para ela tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Especialmente considerando algumas das tentativas que resolveu partilhar com ela.

 

\---

 

Tony se inclinou contra a mesa ao lado de Bruce, que não levantou os olhos das equações que estava revisando. “Quer ir tomar um café?”

 

“Não tomo cafeína nem nenhum estimulante, você sabe disso, Tony.”

 

“Não quero dizer um café necessariamente. É um convite, você pode pedir o que quiser, um chá de ervas, um boquete, um milk-shake, qualquer coisa.”

 

“Uhm...? Ah, aceito um chá se você for descer.” Respondeu Bruce, ainda concentrado nas suas anotações.

 

Tony o encarou por um momento, tentando determinar se era possível que não tivesse ouvido direito o que falou. Finalmente, suspirou e resolveu ir buscar o chá.

 

\---

 

Dessa vez, Tony estava preparado. Colocou-se na frente de Bruce, quase espremido entre ele e a mesa, bloqueando a visão de seu trabalho. Talvez assim conseguisse um pouco de atenção. “Você. Eu. Jantar. Só nós dois, se você entende o que quero dizer.” Disse sugestivamente.

 

Bruce deu de ombros. “Claro, também acho que jantar com toda a equipe pode ser um pouco cansativo demais às vezes, eles têm muita energia. Vamos pedir tele entrega? Adoraria uma pizza vegetariana.”

 

“Não é bem o que tinha em mente, estava com vontade de ir em um restaurante, tomar um pouco de vinho, ver aonde isso nos leva, de preferência para um quarto.”

 

“Se você está cansado pode sair, eu quero terminar de catalogar essas reações ainda hoje, acho que descobri um novo composto instável.”

 

Tony apertou os olhos e se aproximou do seu rosto, tentando determinar se realmente não havia entendido seu convite. “Descansar é a última coisa que quero fazer, estava pensando em um pouco da boa e velha ginástica horizontal. Ou vertical se você preferir. Ou até dobrando sobre uma mesa.”

 

“Como assim-?”

 

Sua conversa foi interrompida pela explosão do que quer que Bruce estivesse trabalhando. Não uma explosão considerável, apenas o bastante para que seus esforços se direcionassem para apagar o incêndio antes que Dummy aparecesse para ajudar.

 

\---

 

Tony decidiu que precisava tomar uma atitude mais ousada. E a única coisa que conseguia pensar que era mais ousada do que oferecer sexo diretamente era exibir um pouco o produto. E era por isso que estava nu na cama de Bruce. Era tudo muito lógico se parasse para pensar. Ou talvez se não pensasse nisso por muito tempo.

 

A única coisa que Tony não havia levado em consideração era que Bruce estava trabalhando há quatro dias sem parar, e que no máximo havia cochilado uma ou duas horas de cada vez durante esse intervalo.

 

Bruce entrou no quarto, não ligou a luz, e se atirou ao lado de Tony, imediatamente pegando no sono.

 

“Bruce?” Tony tentou chamar, recebendo como resposta um ronco alto. “Essa porra tem que ser brincadeira!” Exclamou indignado, recolhendo suas roupas e o que restava do seu orgulho.

 

\---

 

Tony já tinha praticamente desistido quando Bruce veio até ele.

 

“Tony, acabei de revisar as fórmulas que você pediu. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?” Perguntou casualmente, como havia feito milhares de vezes antes, mas dessa vez Tony estava frustrado e disposto a apostar tudo em uma última tentativa.

 

Tony se levantou com um pulo e o prensou contra o balcão. “Já que você está oferecendo, Dr. Banner, quero você.” E com isso começou a depositar leves beijos pelo pescoço de Bruce. Estava com seu charme Stark marca registrada ligado ao máximo, se Bruce não entendesse o que queria com isso...

 

Esperava gemidos, talvez até um empurrão, mas a última coisa que esperava era que começasse a rir. Era a gota d’água. Afastou-se e estava prestes a sair correndo quando Bruce o agarrou pelo pulso e puxou para junto de si novamente.

 

“Desculpa, tenho cosquinha. A sua barba estava me fazendo...” Parou no meio da frase, subitamente ciente da proximidade dos dois.

 

“Você é uma pessoa muito difícil de seduzir, Bruce.” Tony passou as mãos por seu pescoço e pressionou seu corpo ainda mais contra o do outro.

 

“Você estava tentando...? Desde quando?” Perguntou Bruce legitimamente confuso.

 

“Uns dois meses. Tentei tudo o que você pode imaginar, oferecer favores sexuais, aparecer nu na sua cama...”

 

Isso só aumentou a confusão de Bruce.

 

“Quando foi que você...?”

 

“Sério? Você quer conversar sobre isso agora? Que tal deixar isso para conversa de travesseiro, presumindo é claro que consigamos chegar em algum dos quartos.”

 

E com isso o beijou. Bruce esqueceu imediatamente de toda a sua confusão, concentrando-se nos lábios de Tony. Por sorte dessa vez Tony havia tornado suas intenções claras até mesmo para um cientista distraído.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada na prompt: Imagine a pessoa A do seu OTP tentando ser sexy e beijando o pescoço da pessoa B, apenas para descobrir que B sente muitas cócegas.


End file.
